


Consequence

by ogawaryoko



Series: Broken [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Protective Steve, Traumatic Brain Injury, badass Bucky, issues of consent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>紧接Want后的故事。<br/>Steve为了那次亲密付出惨痛代价，并且付出代价的不止他一人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragontrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontrill/gifts).
  * A translation of [Consequence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200902) by [Dragontrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontrill/pseuds/Dragontrill). 



Sam之前正在做着一个美妙无比的梦，尽管梦里他身穿皮卡丘变装，把自己打扮成一条鱼的Lady嘎嘎也似乎毫不介意。

但现在他只是呆立于Stark大厦不计其数的闲置房间之一，目光落在友人那低垂的、凄凉的头顶。

“你是个很操蛋的蠢货。”他说。

“谢谢。”Steve嘀咕道，“你就这样向我提供心理支持吗。”

Sam原本抱在胸前的手臂放下来一根，手指指着面前的男人。他气坏了，恨不得找个什么东西痛扁一顿。“拜托，你别指望转嫁压力啊，我可一直在提供心理支持的。向着BUCKY。”

Steve抬头看着他，满脸痛不欲生。要不是他身上只穿着睡衣，闻起来还有体液的味道，Sam大概就要滋生出同情心了。“我没有伤害他。”

“你和他做爱了！”Sam大喊。

Steve缩了一下。“我不是故意的……”

“那就说是Bucky的错？”Sam厉声问，“你就想告诉我这个？”

“不。”Steve闭上眼，深吸气。他挺直背脊长叹一声，才张开眼睛，表情仿佛做出了什么决断。“是我的错，不怪他。责任全都在我。”

在Sam心里这本来就是Steve的责任。他坐到Steve对面的小沙发里，无奈叹息说：“到底是怎么搞的？”

显然，Steve将之当作报告任务来对待，表情纹丝不变。“Bucky来我房间。我们一起睡觉，然后我醒来时他就正好有点，嗯……”

“有点不安分？”Sam皱着脸寻找措辞。

“对。我应该制止他的。但没有那么做。随后JARVIS就通知了你。”Steve显得有点颓丧，“现在该怎么做？”

“你指的是让我把你阉了前还是后？”Natasha问。

Sam差点被撞飞到天花板。Steve惊跳的样子表明他也没听见Natasha走过来的动静。Natasha站在门口，双手抱胸，靠着门框，身上过大的紫色T恤一路遮到膝盖。

“我警告过你，不许搞他。”她对Steve说。

“哇哦。”Sam一下子跳起来张开胳膊挡在Steve前方。背后，Steve只是哀叹着重新垂下脑袋。“大家都不要动手好吗！”Natasha朝他挑眉。“你为什么也过来了？”

“JARVIS把事情告诉我了。”她回答。

“是在她的命令之下，sir。”头顶上的JARVIS说。

“棒呆，”Sam说，“别再告诉其他人。我是这儿最接近心理工作者的，给我个机会试着解决一下问题吧，省得到时候我们只是争吵不休。”他用手指向Natasha比了比，“另外，不要随随便便就把人阉掉之类的！”

Natasha先是若无其事地笑笑，等到她看着Steve视线就立刻阴森恐怖起来了。

Sam极力无视这一点。“Steve，为什么你不拒绝Bucky？”

Steve抬头看他，然后看Natasha，再看回Sam身上。毫无疑问，他已经愧疚地自责得要死了。“他……他让我吓了一跳……不是想找借口，但我的确渴望了Bucky七十年。我……光是……想到他居然会想要我……就失控了。”

Sam的眉毛齐齐地上抬。他知道Steve爱Bucky很深。从他们在那座桥下四目相对的瞬间Sam就发现这点了。但Steve的话里还有别的一层意思。

“你以前没和他睡过？”他问。Steve摇头。“他到底是不是同性恋？”

“他……过去从来没有发现他对男人有意思。”Steve小声回答。

“操你的，Steve！”Natasha怒骂。

Sam举起一只手。“无所谓了。就算Bucky睡了半支道奇队队员也无所谓了。他是没有行为能力的人。法院批准我们来监管他时这一点已经说得很清楚。”

Steve站起来。“我会去的。我今晚就离开这里，明天一早去自首。”

“没有哪个法院会审理美国队长案。”Natasha对他说。

“她说得没错。”Sam又叹气。复仇者的头儿上法庭，乃至更糟糕一点，进监狱，绝对是堪比天灾。不愿想象敌人们会怎样趁机打击报复。“但你今晚还是得走。”

Steve的目光给人一种遍体鳞伤的崩溃感。

“你失控了一次。”Sam告诉他，“而这种事情，也只能容忍你这唯一一次。从现在开始你都不准靠近Bucky。”

Steve吞咽着点点头。“Bucky不会理解我为什么要走。”

“我们告诉他你去执行任务。”Natasha说，“他就理解了。”

Steve继续点头，头垂得低低的。“好的。我……同意。就这样。同意你们一切处理意见。”

看着他，Sam几乎觉得自己都要心碎了。Steve也只是一时不慎……那也没办法。Bucky才是脆弱无助的那个人，他们得将Bucky放在第一位。“以后Bucky就住到我这层楼。我们会让他适应新安排，然后你才可以回来。”

Steve的样子仿佛根本不敢相信自己还有机会回来。

“这安排是永久性的。”Sam说，“你必须明白，从今以后你都不准靠近他，除非有第三人在场。让你们任何一方感到有机可趁都是不公平的。”

Steve又垂下头，又崩溃了。

“你会把这件事告诉Bucky吗？”他问。

Sam犹豫了。“那得由他的心理治疗师出面。我还不够资质。”

对于要不要告知Bucky的心理治疗师，Steve没有表达任何看法。他只是点头，离开房间去收拾东西。Natasha看了Sam一眼也跟过去。不管怎么说，Sam想起来了，Bucky还睡在Steve床上呢。

Sam跌坐到沙发上双手揉脸，他真搞不懂，事情是怎么变成这个鬼样子的。


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky趴在Steve的床上醒来，还盖着棉被就伸起了懒腰；他的内裤丢在一边，长发散乱，虽然身体赤裸但除了露在棉被外的一只脚以外浑身都暖洋洋的。他的左臂也没有棉被，不过反正那里感觉不到温差。

他觉得好困，只想睡回笼觉，能睡多久是多久。但有什么东西让他醒觉了，于是他抬头，披头散发地眨着眼睛从棉被下探出脑袋。

“……St-ve……？”他含糊地嘟哝。

“不，”属于别人的声音回答道，“Steve……现在不在这儿。”

他从没被Steve之外的人叫醒过。Bucky眨眨眼，凝神看向来客。有些面熟。黑发，深色皮肤，语调温和。Bucky花了好半天才搜刮出一个名字对上这张脸。

“Sam？”

“是我。”Sam说，表情扭曲着，露出应该是微笑的样子。Bucky还觉得太迷糊，无法分辨对方的面部神色，就打了个呵欠。

“如果你希望的话，”Sam说，“吃早餐前还有时间先洗个澡。Natasha在楼下和你的心理治疗师谈话，是叫Alexander吗？今天他会直接来你的住处与你谈心。”

Dr.Alexander从来没这样做过。Bucky都是乘坐电梯下楼找他去的。他皱着眉用手肘支起身体，棉被滑下脑袋和肩膀，裹在后腰附近。他环顾Steve的卧室。有什么东西不一样了。他讨厌这种不一样。他找不到Steve。

“Steve在哪？”他问。

Sam只犹豫了一秒就开口，但这一秒足够让Bucky感觉违和，感觉常规被打破的威胁。体内冬兵的意志迅速抬头。

“Steve不在这里，”Sam告诉他，“他昨晚就不得不出发执行任务了。他让你别担心。”

Bucky瞪着他。“骗人。”

Sam眨眼，Bucky能察觉他的紧张在滋生。“唔，真的。他真的去执行任务了。我干嘛骗你？”

在经受了七十年的洗脑和折磨后，Bucky早就理解一万种说谎的缘由。虽然记忆总被迷雾笼罩，总是看不清，总是想不到，但它们从没走远，伴随着不信任任何人的偏执守在Bucky身边。冬兵只有一个愿意相信的人。Bucky跪坐起身，注视这个正在欺骗自己的男人。

“骗人。”他说，“Steve，不会。他不会……”

Sam朝他走进一步，伸出手。“Bucky，冷静，一切都没事的。”

“不！”Bucky尖叫，掀开毯子从枕头下面抓起一把刀刺进Sam的手掌，直接将他钉在床铺上。Sam高声惨叫，又惊又痛地跪倒。

Bucky已经跳下床，跑到墙边在衣柜里翻找。Steve不会这样走掉。Steve永远永远不会就这样走掉。不管他去执行什么任务都会先来向Bucky说再见。他都会对Bucky说要乖，听话，说他会回来的。他承诺每一次都会来道别。这是他们的约定。Steve不会违背承诺。

门开了，一个穿着紫色衬衫的男人拿着弓箭走进来。鹰眼。鹰眼一看见Sam就吃惊地叫了一声朝他跑；他显然是Sam那边的人。是敌人。

“小心！”Sam大喊。

Bucky从抽屉里拿出一把枪边抬手边拉下保险。Clint向旁闪避，以惊人的速度拉弓搭箭，两人几乎同时出手。

子弹在Clint身侧留下很深的擦伤，不过不致命，对方绕过床边从视野范围内消失了。与此同时Sam艰难地把匕首拔出来，也躲到Clint那边。头上警铃大作，JARVIS一定已经听见求救了。

Bucky放下枪，看了眼刺在右肩的箭矢；刚好锁骨下方肌肉比较厚的部位。有点痛，但他不在乎这样的痛。强烈的恐惧感和来势汹汹的焦灼感才更为糟糕。突然，这两种感觉都不见了，消失了，冬兵占据了这片恐惧，空无的思绪淹没一切，只有任务仅存。

Steve不见了。他们用Steve的事骗他。

找到Steve。

冬兵用机械手握住箭尾，干脆地将它拔出来。轻而易举，只不过是个流血的伤口，没什么大碍，对动作的干扰不超过百分之五。血清会很快治愈这处伤。他有任务。他要完成任务。

床是木质的，不堪一击。冬兵开了很分散的三枪。他无所谓有没有击中目标。两个敌人都已经负伤，这三枪只是让他们不敢轻举妄动而已。

他转过身，也不管自己没穿衣服，就跑出房间。身后的门自行关闭上锁了。举着枪，他穿过一条走廊来到起居室。那里没有人。冬兵飞快找出手头全部武器——一把餐刀，一把手枪。Steve把干净衣服放在沙发上了，他就穿起一条牛仔裤方便放置刀和枪。别的都顾不上。警报还在响，他已经没时间了。

“Master Barnes，”JARVIS说，“请停手。这毫无必要。”

冬兵充耳不闻地来到大门。门锁着。

“我已关闭全部出口，Sir。你无法离开。请放下武器等待Mister Stark和其他人到来。没有人想伤害你。”

门是强化钢，他可以突破，但需要太多时间。Bucky Barnes混沌的大脑从不考虑复仇者集合需要多久，但冬兵清醒地知道一切。Stark一定已经穿好盔甲。Thor在路上。Bruce应该留在实验室以备不时之需。Steve，本来就该在这里，但倘若有Steve又怎么会有眼下的局面……

冬兵走到Steve画画时最喜欢坐的，晨光映照的落地窗前。他用火力比较猛的那把枪朝玻璃开了三枪。玻璃很结实，表面有防弹涂层，不过随着时间变化效果会减弱，特别在阳光之下。第三颗子弹在玻璃上打出龟裂。

冬兵将两把手枪和餐刀别到腰间，耳朵捕捉到Mjolnir呼啸着破门而入的声音，他就从九十三层的高楼跳了出去。


	3. Chapter 3

冬兵撞破九十三层高楼的玻璃窗时顺势转了个身，所以当他跃到空中，还来得及瞥见室内飞过一把巨大的锤子，在半空中刹了车再倒退回去。然后他就笔直地往下坠落，距离大厦外缘的玻璃以及钢筋水泥不到三英尺。

他用左手抓住下一层窗户底框，双腿猛力踢蹬再下一层楼的玻璃。松开手，他继续往下坠，隔了两层楼重复这些动作。

右手握着一把枪，另一把枪挂在牛仔裤腰带里，晃荡的重量令人不适。牛仔裤松松垮垮的，垂得很低，过长的裤腿又纠缠住赤裸的脚掌。这么高的地方有点冷，风吹得毫无头绪，毫无怜意，不过他也感觉没差。只要不把他吹得抓不住窗框都无所谓。

Thor跳出那扇破窗，Stark的钢铁侠盔甲则在更高的天台闪着金与红的色泽朝他们俩直冲而来。冬兵又向下坠落两层，Thor找准了他的方位挥舞那把诡异的锤子靠近。

冬兵对那把锤子无计可施。同样，Thor也使他一筹莫展；不过他曾赢过不少双方实力悬殊的战斗……左手还攀着窗框，他将双脚撑在下一楼光滑冰冷的窗玻璃上，侧过身体，抬起右手，开枪。

他看见Thor一脸惊讶，肯定没想到竟然有人以为凡人的子弹能伤害到他的身体，进而开枪。可惜冬兵的目标不是Thor，更非那把听说是以世界树为木柄、行星的星核为锻造金属的锤子。他瞄准了木柄上老旧的皮绳，皮绳拴着木柄尾端，还牢牢攥在Thor手里。

皮绳应声而断，Thor惊呼着——当然不是恐惧，是出于全然的惊讶——因重力作用往下掉。锤子在天上飞过一圈，仿佛有自身意志，朝Thor追去。

两秒钟后Stark也飞来，大喊着让Thor撑住，他马上就到之类的话；不断下落的Thor还能撑什么？Stark可不是军人，他无暇注意冬兵在哪。

冬兵却早就候着他了。在Stark飞过的一刹那，冬兵以最大力道猛踹建筑外墙，同时丢掉差不多子弹用尽的手枪，拔出餐刀，在半空中扑到钢铁侠身上。

“搞毛？”Stark大叫，突如其来的撞击使他重心不稳，在天上翻来倒去想要控制住惯性。冬兵紧紧勒着他，双腿环住Stark的腰，右手插进盔甲的右腋下，强迫那条胳膊抬高不让Stark找回平衡。当然，冬兵的右手无法这样支持太久。

不过这点时间足够他把刀尖插进Stark盔甲背后一处动力推进装置的缝隙里了。HYDRA对Stark的科技十分了解，虽然没有详细内部图纸，起码外表和构造方面已经钻研透彻。即使无法复制盔甲也能让冬兵想出一个出人意料的方法干扰Stark。除了他根本没人会想到这么干。

餐刀，是用最高等的材质做的，它顶在换做普通钢材早就会断裂的地方，当冬兵将推进器往一边撬，Stark就惨叫着往另一边晃。等到推进器被向上抬时盔甲则往下俯冲。

“你在干嘛？”Stark还在惨叫，“我们是你的朋友啊！”

冬兵一言不发，专心地拨弄着推进器以免撞毁在附近什么高楼或者摔到地上变成泥。

“你会让我们都没命的！”Stark继续惨叫。

无论如何都要完成任务，冬兵想。他用尽力气扳动推进器，让盔甲平衡下来，悬浮在大厦前方的广场，距离地面也就几公尺了。他以扎进盔甲缝隙的餐刀作为支点设法来到钢铁侠的后背，跃起，后空翻，左手撑地滚落在柏油地面，右手已经握住另一支枪了。

Stark一边破口大骂一边摔进大厦的门里。

“你错了，Son of Barnes。”

冬兵回望，然后转身。广场上出现一个巨大的圆形坑洞，Thor正努力从里面爬出来，锤子已经回到手里。Thor似乎毫发无伤，只有眼里的怒火十分狰狞吓人。他抓着残破的皮绳挥舞手臂，锤子旋转起来。

就在Thor丢出锤子前，冬兵抬手举起枪。他始终凝视着Thor。他不必看别处，广场另一头那个从豪华轿车里出来的女人的身影早已被他尽收眼底。那个女人没有象其他广场和人行道上的平民一样奔逃。当冬兵把枪对准她，女人愣住了，抬起头。

Thor停止挥舞锤子。“你不会这么做。”他轻声说。

冬兵不说话。冬兵只要完成任务，人质伤亡无关紧要。

女人在他的右侧，Thor的身后。而他左边，踉跄地冲出复仇者大厦的Stark连咳嗽带骂娘地说着：“狗日的，你这个——PEPPER！”

Pepper。他认识Pepper。他喜欢Pepper。Pepper对他很好。冬兵眨眼，一瞬间有些茫然。

他的反应，和其他任何的心理活动，都突然消失，被最优秀的士兵才拥有的本能取代。

有人在他背后。

冬兵旋身，右手的枪口从Pepper跟前转开，朝向那个未知的偷袭者，金属臂则护住脸。这个动作救了他，黑寡妇双腿绞住他的肩膀，银线缠上他的喉咙。

黑寡妇已经用过这一招。她不该这么蠢。冬兵直接抬手开枪，子弹飞过他的肩膀。

黑寡妇摔了下去。他转过头，看见她倒在地上，双手捂着腹部，仿佛遭受了什么背叛似地眯着眼睛瞪着他。冬兵歪着脑袋。

“告诉我Steve去哪了，你只有一次机会。”他将手枪对准她的眉心。

——————


	4. Chapter 4

Steve离开大厦时只带了一小包备用换洗衣服、皮夹、以及摩托车钥匙。他没有离开很远，单纯步行着走了半个街区来到一家路边咖啡厅。在复仇者第一次集结前他经常上那儿休息和画画，那时他以为自己是孤独的，并将永远孤独下去，那时对他而言，Bucky已经死去了七十年又三个月。

这次他没有带速描本，但也无心画画，只是捧着咖啡坐在那里，凝视大厦和背后初生的朝日。他想回去。

Bucky醒了吗？他们还小的时候Bucky就很喜欢赖床，直到现在也是一样。没有Steve在旁边催促他就总要睡到中午或者不得不去洗手间才肯下床。肚子饿不饿他都没有反应，HYDRA早就摧毁他对饥饿的认知了。

今天得靠Sam把他弄起来了，还得督促他洗澡，梳头，帮他做早餐，带他去健身房。以前这些事都是Steve陪他做的。Bucky喜欢重量练习，喜欢用跑步机。他们总是一起跑，毕竟Bucky必须保持肌肉力量才能承受左臂的重量。

Sam没法陪着Bucky，没法跟上Steve为他设定的负重。Sam也不会明白Bucky眉间那道浅浅的皱褶是意味着机械臂交界处已经开始酸痛。Sam一无所知，不知道Bucky喜欢Steve用薰衣草和薄荷味的按摩油为他按揉肩部，不知道Bucky讨厌桉树油的气味。

Steve闭上眼睛慢慢呼出一口气。Sam不知道Bucky喜欢在吐司上加花生黄油但讨厌香蕉，Bucky喝的咖啡要加冰箱里那罐榛果奶油。

Sam要怎么解释Steve去了哪？Steve保证过只要出任务就必然会去道别，可他无法忍受唤醒Bucky，将自己眼里的痛苦暴露在他面前，让他知道这一切的谬误，让他自责。

不怪任何人，都是Steve的错。仍然闭着眼，Steve将冷掉的咖啡送到嘴边，他再度回忆起那一刻，那一刻的梦里，他们肌肤相贴着还有Bucky在他耳边低沉挑逗的笑声。

刚醒来时他以为自己还在做梦，梦里的火热激情与现实他的生理反应混合着，还能感觉Bucky蹭着他的下身。他不知道是不是因为Bucky自己才有那样的梦，但无论如何，醒来时有他在怀里的感觉太美妙。

从他发现自己会对Bucky产生欲望，就一直想要Bucky。他想要抱紧那修长结实的身体，想有Bucky滚烫的呼吸吹在自己脖子上。欲望让他变得愚蠢，头脑迟缓而身体反应比什么都快。

他本该一醒来就推开Bucky。换做平时他会这么做的，但睡得迷糊的脑袋只顾着叫嚣一些不可以那么冷血无情之类的废话，要慢慢地，温柔地让Bucky下去。他甚至告诉JARVIS一切都没事，但结果只消那么磨蹭几下，他就体会到这辈子最强烈的高潮，而代价是失去了他这一生最爱的人。

“你要加点咖啡吗，队长？”

Steve向身边的女店员微笑。“当然，谢谢你，Angie。”

Angie的微笑带着酒窝，她为Steve倒满杯子。“平常你可不会来得这么早。”她说。

“是啊，不过反正都起床了。”

她的笑容更灿烂。如同打败了Chitauri皮皮虾以后的很多平民一样，她知道Steve的身份。要隐姓埋名早在埋进冰山、写到教科书里、成为众多电影主题之前就成为不可能的任务。许多人在碰见Steve时会大呼小叫，但日常时不时要遇到的就比较冷静。那些淡定不了的，Steve会尽量避免碰面。

“希望这个夏天你过得还算愉快。”Angie说，她逗留得有点久，不过毕竟她是个和善的年轻女子，抱有一种英雄崇拜心理，更被Steve救过命。

“很愉快。”Steve浅笑，今天的一切都只意味着悲伤，“谢谢你的咖啡。”

“随时恭候你的光临，队长。”她完就去为其他人服务了。

Steve小口啜饮咖啡，思绪再一次飘到Bucky身上。他们要怎么向Bucky解释？三秒钟。仅仅三秒钟，天翻地覆。

他放下杯子，心脏被强烈得难以名状的绝望缠绕住了。七十年的隔绝于世，他所知的每一个人都已不在，除了Bucky，和他一样破碎的，没有被时光消磨掉的Bucky。Sam曾经问过他什么东西会使他快乐。当时他不知道，但现在明白了。Bucky使他快乐。即使要用整整一生去照顾他，即使这样也不足以让Bucky清醒，Steve都会快乐。因为在他身边的Bucky是快乐的。

Steve抬头看向挡着了咖啡馆方向阳光的大厦。三秒钟，比起Bucky从火车上坠落要来得短；比起魔方摧毁红骷髅要来得短，比起Schmidt的飞机沉入冰山，Steve也随之掉进Potomac河来得短。不管多少年，不过中途有没有失去对方，Bucky和他都艰难地跋涉回来了。伤口未愈疤痕仍在，但他们已经互相承诺过要彼此陪伴到最后。

Steve的视线锐利起来。他为国而战，为世界而战，同样也是为Bucky而战。现在轮到为他自己了。三秒，不足以让他放弃战斗，放弃他生命中最美好的那个人。他尊重Sam，尊重他的专业看法，真的，但Steve也不想这么妥协。他不会再用带有情欲色彩的方式触碰Bucky，他会保证做到这一点，所以他不愿意离开他。就算要花上再多时间，他愿意接受Sam提出的一切规定，随便他安排多少人来看管着也要重新建立起那破裂的信任。因为他对Bucky许下的诺言早于任何事物；早于战争，早于他成为美国队长或者复仇者的一员。

“陪着你直到最后。”他喃喃自语，起身掏出钱夹付了咖啡账单顺便又给了Angie一笔小费。他还没有放弃过什么，除了Potomac河上的那一次，即使放弃也是站在胜利基石上的放弃。这回他也会获得胜利。

他开始向复仇者大厦走回去。他要和Sam谈谈。也许最后Bucky还是得住到Sam的客房里，不过让他和其他人多接触也好。那样对他有好处。Steve会想个办法，既不使Bucky觉得难受，又能解释为什么那种行为是不对的。总之所有事情的前提是不让Bucky有罪恶感……

前方响起爆炸声，然后有金属撞击和玻璃碎裂声。Steve愣了愣，立刻飞奔过去，是大厦，听起来也不象普通交通事故。

他只离开了半条街。全速奔跑只要不到二十秒就能回去了，愈近的拐角迎面愈多惊恐万状的平民反方向逃亡。

他就不该把盾牌留在房间里。

Steve转了最后一个弯，猛地在大厦前方的广场停步。他震惊地张大嘴巴。Thor站在地上一个大坑前挥舞着锤子，全身都是泥土。Tony正从大厦前厅废墟里往外爬，边骂边启动了盔甲上所有的武器，火箭炮都已经预备发射了。Pepper则往远处跑，朝向交通拥堵中Happy所控制的豪华轿车。

Natasha仰面躺在地上，双手捂住腹部伤口，红色已经把她的白裙浸湿了。还有一个半裸的长发男人，银色手臂握着枪，直指她的眉心。

“BUCKY！不！”Steve大喊。

Bucky回头，蓝眼睛立刻找到Steve，整个脸都明亮起来，甚至露出了笑容。

“Steve！”他嚷道，丢下手枪，张开双臂穿过广场向他跑来。距离一拉近他甚至整个人扑上来，用两百多磅的体重压得Steve晕头转向，手还紧紧搂着Steve的脖子。

“我好想你！”Bucky说，“我一直在找你！”他把脸贴在Steve的脖子上，就那样抱着他，仿佛身后什么事情都没发生似地高兴地笑着。

Steve的目光越过Bucky的肩膀望向其他人。Thor，赶到Natasha身边。Tony，收回火箭炮。

“搞，什，么？”Tony问。

Steve没法给出答案。他只是拥抱着友人。


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky的情绪极其愉悦高涨。

一路走回房间，他都在和Steve打来打去，挠他的痒或者推他，Steve握着Bucky的手，每次他想办法抽出来时还会嘻嘻地乱笑。他根本没想跑，也没注意客房的门都烂了，玻璃都碎了。只有Steve木然地望着周围。

对Steve而言最好的情况——仅指Bucky的——就是，进入冬兵状态下Bucky所做的一切都没有留下痕迹。Bucky甚至根本意识不到自己一手造就了巨大破坏。Steve也不懂这是出于心理上的拒绝机制，还是其他更糟糕的反应。

“快来，Stevie，”Bucky撒娇，“我们去健身房好嘛！”他光脚踩着地面推搡Steve，后者只能叹了口气把他公主抱起来；被抱在手里的Bucky不安分地一边笑一边想攀上他的肩。“我想跑步！”

“不行。”Steve对他说，要保持声音平稳得费很大力气，“该睡午觉了。”

“我不累啊！”Bucky又搂着Steve的脖子，抿起嘴巴在他脸颊上亲亲。

Steve别开脸，调整姿势让Bucky的身体往下滑了一寸，平托着他拐弯走进卧室的门。Bucky完全不挣扎，仿佛深信Steve不会失手让他摔落。如此的信任。

“听话，”Steve说，“你累了。只不过自己没感觉。”

Bruce已经在房间里，正忙着将输液架立于床铺右侧。Bucky回头打量了他一番，不过当Steve把他放到床上他就又只顾着Steve了。

“听我讲，”Steve以一根手指抚摸他的脸颊，另一手轻轻握住Bucky的右手腕拉向Bruce。Bucky想看Bruce那边但Steve拍拍他的脸，唤回他的注意力，“这样如何，你乖乖地睡午觉，晚点我们就一起去健身房跑步。说不定还可以趁机踩坏Tony的跑步机。听起来怎样？”

Bucky不但有机械臂，左侧肋部还经过了金属加固，连右手背上都被植入了一个永久性导管；管子很细小，除非连接输液管注入药物之类东西时都缩回皮肤里几乎看不见。Steve连想象都感觉痛苦，这么多年Bucky到底受了多少伤，使得HYDRA决定放置永久的导管都比每次寻找静脉来得容易？Bucky并不怕针头。他一点也不在乎地任由Steve翻过他的手腕好让Bruce找到留置导管，打开盖子，插进针头连接输液架。

“还不赖，”Bucky皱眉，“可我真的不困——”他打起呵欠，“不困啦——”又打了个呵欠，他闭上眼。

Steve扶着他的后脑慢慢地放下他。“放松，Bucky。我说了你已经很累的。”

Bucky很快迷迷糊糊了。Bruce使用的混合药剂原本是打算放倒Hulk的，不过效果不好。后来他们发觉用这个麻醉Steve挺有效，对Bucky就更有效了。

他拉着棉被盖到Bucky的下巴，小心翼翼地让右手的输液部分露在外头。“做个好梦，Buck。”他悄声说。

“……嗯嗯……”Bucky勉强回应完就睡着了。

Steve站起来，稍微花了一点时间镇定自己。Bruce不催促他，只是检查了一遍输液包。“他会睡大约四小时，不加大剂量的话，”他说，“我不太想对他用更多的药物。”

“是。”Steve用鼻子深深地吸气，屏住，“给我十分钟。大会议室碰头。”

“明白，Cap。”

Steve闻声回头，看见Tony站在门口，灰头土脸还带着伤。他没有洗漱，表情凝重，Steve发觉他还没摘下激光炮手套。

“他睡着了，Tony。你不用这样。”

Tony冷笑。“抱歉了，不过对于某个用枪指过我女朋友脑袋的家伙，有点防备也是可以理解的。”

Steve吞下欲脱口而出的反驳。Tony有权愤怒。所有人都有这个权利。“十分钟后见。”他只能挤出这句话，大步从Tony身边走过。

Tony听着Steve走出客房的声音，凝视床上那头美丽却残忍的野兽。Bruce又检查了一遍输液口的连接情况，并将Bucky脸上几丝头发拂开。

“你带的药够不够让这家伙一辈子醒不过来？”Tony死死盯着Bucky问。

Bruce挺直背脊，望了Tony许久，才回答：“足够，如果我想成为一个冷血无情的杀人犯的话。”

Tony的表情扭曲了，他心里全是当时Pepper的脸，惊惶不已的Pepper和恐惧几欲发狂的自己。“你要不出去走走？”

“当然愿意，”Bruce绕过床，勾住Tony的一条胳膊，“你跟我一起走走。”他直视Tony，眼里闪过一抹绿色，“免得开会迟到。”

“好吧。”Tony嘀咕着被拖出卧室。


	6. Chapter 6

在公共活动区的会议室里，除了其他的高科技产物，还有一台Tony设计的巨大全息投影屏幕。就Steve所见，这些屏幕可以四处安放；此刻它正悬浮在长方形会议桌中央播报新闻。

Steve在门口停下脚步。Thor正在看冬兵与复仇者们作战的新闻报道，视频是普通的手机摄像头拍摄的，画面有些摇晃但不容错辨地可以看出Bucky先用枪指着Pepper，随后是Natasha。

Thor回头看见Steve，Mjolnir正放在他身前的桌子上。

“这场战斗并非我所愿。”他说，“难上加难的是，我不想伤到他。”

“是。”Steve叹息着走进房间来到他旁边，“谢谢你没有对他下重手。”

雷神的嘴角似乎有了点笑意。“以当时的情况，除了造成周边环境巨大破坏之外，我也未必能对他做些什么。你的挚友是我平生鲜少得见的优秀战士。”他顿了顿，“我没想到他斗志如此顽强。”Thor的口吻让Steve感觉，若他有先见之明，也就不会那么轻易接受Bucky的到来了。

“哈，那就是Bucky。最能打架了。”Steve拿起遥控器关上屏幕。

Thor注视着他。“打架这个词不足以形容我今天目睹的激烈战斗。他的才能应该写进歌里，为人传唱。”

Steve低下头。“我知道。”

Clint大步走过来，眉头紧皱，怒气冲冲的样子，墨镜遮住了双眼。他一屁股坐到Thor旁边的椅子里，身上包的绷带也好像令他无动于衷。

“如果有人想知道的话，Nat正在动手术。”他语气很差，“医生们很自信地认为还能挽救她的脾脏。”

Steve不由退却，而Thor握住弓箭手的肩膀。“我们都很关心她，Barton之子，”他说，“不要动怒，那不适合你。”

“好吧，随便了。”Clint叨咕着，不肯看Steve。后者叹息，这情况就和他预想的一样难应付。他完全无法冷静。他的个人感情太大，太强烈了。

“Sam怎样？”他问。他总得开口。“他还好吗？”

“Mr.Wilson有手外科专家正在进行治疗，Sir。”JARVIS说，“专家认为他尚可保留大部分活动机能。”

“是啊，”Tony走进会议室，Bruce就跟在他后面，“没什么大不了的。人有两只手呢，要这么多干嘛？”

Steve看着他。“Tony……”

Tony伸出一根手指指着他。“闭嘴，别叫我Tony，等我说完。是你让我们接受那个精神病的。现在我们两名队友重伤，我他妈很有理由发火好吗。”他重重地坐到一张椅子里，把椅子都撞得往后挪了几寸。“Nat和Sam手术中，Pepper也不会在那个混蛋狙击手还睡在我家的时候靠近这幢大楼。现在算是人到齐了。来给我讲讲，我凭什么不能在你男朋友脑袋上来一枪，省掉我们的麻烦？”

“上帝，Tony，”Bruce无奈，“有点同情心。”

“管同情心屁事。他差点杀了Pepper。”

Steve撑着桌子，恨不得自己回到军队里，有权一声令下让所有人闭嘴。他又累，又压抑，极其担心焦虑，并且害怕。是的，难以否认的恐惧。

“Tony。”他试着开口，“还有大家。我保证今天的一切都是源于误会，能够解释的。”

Clint举手：“Natasha。脾脏。”

Thor捶了桌子一拳，整个桌子都摇晃起来。“让队长发言！他是这里的领导人，你们宣誓过会服从他！”

“操他的我才没有。”Tony双手抱胸。Bruce拍他后脑勺。“哇哦！”

“我们都不了解真相，”Bruce说，“首先我自己就什么都不知道，只不过刚在实验室接了个电话，叫我来帮助Sam和Clint，说他们都受了伤。但我不知道为什么Bucky要攻击他们俩。”他看看Clint，“你知道吗？”

弓箭手耸肩。“那时我才走出前厅。Nat叫我注意着Sam的情况，说Bucky可能会情绪不稳，因为‘Steve被踢出大厦了’。”

所有人都看向Steve。“你怎么说？”Tony问。

Steve深呼吸，但要在这种局面下佯装冷静完全是不可能的任务。所以他干脆坐下。

“我被要求暂时离开大厦。”他承认道。

众人继续看着他。“呃，为什么？”Clint发问。

Steve难堪地脸红。“我……Bucky和我……我们……那个……”

“老天啊你搞了他，是不是？”Tony大喊。

“啥？”Clint也尖叫起来。

Thor皱眉。“我的印象里，Barnes之子不应有这方面的行为。”

Steve简直想钻进地底。“是意外！”

“你要怎么意外地跟人搞上？”Tony问，他的手机响了，铃声是什么重金属摇滚，Tony无视之，好一会儿铃声暂歇，立马又响起第二遍。“绊了一跤正好坐在老二上？”

“反复绊跤。”Clint吃吃地笑。

“各位，”Steve哀求道，“拜托。”

Bruce深吸一口气，双手拍在桌面上，表情沉肃。“全部闭嘴。”他以冷静异常的口吻说，Tony手机铃声正在放低音吉他片段，倒是相得益彰，“否则我会变成绿色大块头把你们都撕了。Steve，告诉我们到底发生了什么。”他转身眼冒绿光地瞪着Tony，“而你，立刻接听这该死的电话！”

“我的妈呀！”Tony一下跳起来，掏出电话往会议室外走去，“这是Tony Stark的语音信箱，请在嘀一声后留言……什么？真假？”

Steve不想知道Tony那边发生了什么事。他看着其他人，想起自己在咖啡馆里作出的决断，仿佛这90多年的时光更重地压了下来，沉在他身上了。他会陪伴Bucky直到最后，不管发生了什么他都会设法弥补。

“昨晚，Bucky在我床上睡觉，只是单纯睡觉而已。我们以前就经常这样。”从八岁时起，他忍住最后一句。

“我感觉接下来有个‘但是’。”Clint说，Tony又回来了，表情怪异似乎带着一丝同情地看了Steve一眼，重新坐下。

“但是，”Steve说，“不知何时Bucky醒了，他开始……唔……”他必须说出实话，“开始在我身上磨蹭。他……我醒过来意识到发生什么的时候，已经，我，呃……”

“一泻千里？”Tony打断他，“射翻了小鹿（ebuckulation）？清空九十年存货？”Bruce又猛击他的后脑。

“嗯，是的。就这样。”Steve怕痛似地揉了揉自己的后脑，“Sam要求我离开一段时间。唔，一长段时间。我想Bucky是没法接受吧。”

“你想？”Clint叫道，无力地倒进椅子里，嘟囔：“这都是因为一根老二。该死的……”

Steve抬头。Clint看起来心烦意乱，正在自言自语。Tony好像心不在焉。Thor想笑但忍着。只有Bruce认真地看着他。Steve就回望过去。

“你不是蓄意为之？”Bruce问。

“天啊，不是！绝不是！”

“Bucky开始时你还睡着？”Bruce看天花板，“JARVIS？”

“是的，sir，根据我的感应，Rogers队长在事情发生时仍是熟睡状态，醒后也没有持续太久。但我有预设程序，不管时间长短，这类行为都要通知Mr.Wilson。”

Bruce又看了Steve半晌，靠上椅背。“Bucky没有自知力，但你睡着了也没有自知力。”

Steve松了口气，感觉如释重负。大家都没有因此厌弃他。“谢谢你。”Steve小声说。

“嘿，”Clint挥舞着手，“老实讲，我不在乎是谁搞了谁。我最在乎的还是那个发起疯来一出手就跟我们五个人对着干的俄罗斯杀手。是说他这样都是因为Steve离家出走？”

Steve皱眉。“我会和他谈一谈，不会再发生这种事了。”

心不在焉的Tony重新认真起来。“他刚来这里时，你说不会出事，结果呢？我可以接受两个成年人乱搞，就算其中一个心智再不成熟也没关系，但决不接受发作无常的疯狂杀手！”

“那么我就带他走。”Steve回答，“我们离开，找个没有别人的地方生活。”

Tony干笑。“然后呢？哪天邮递员来得比较晚他就抓狂了，就去扫荡幼儿园？他简直是一只得了狂犬病的狗！”

“我能控制好他！”Steve怒吼。

“不。我很遗憾，队长。但你已经没有那个权力。”

Steve转头看向出现在门口的那个人，这声音他很久没听见了，也以为自己再不会听见。只有Tony表情微妙，其他人都大吃一惊。

“我很希望自己能带来好消息，”Phil Coulson说，“但是，我们必须对冬兵做出处理。”


	7. Chapter 7

有好一阵子，每个人都目瞪口呆地看着门口，Phil Coulson胳膊底下夹着文件站在那儿。

终于，Clint抬手把墨镜往下压了压，眼睛从镜框上边看过去。“你应该已经死了的。”他说。

“我知道。”Phil表示同意，他进入室内，“事实上我的确死了。说来话长。”

“你不想跟我们解释解释？”Clint继续问。

Phil的目光悲伤而无奈。“最近的事情都太混乱。不停有状况发生，不断有灾难需要应对。就连现在也一样。”他看着Steve，“Rogers队长。”

“Coulson探员。”Steve疲倦地开口。Phil Coulson不算是他粉丝中最疯狂的那一个，但他却是Steve在这毫无隐私权的当今时代遇见的第一个崇拜者。Phil把憧憬之心克制得很好，只有偷偷摸摸地盯梢了Steve没几次。“我很高兴你还活着。”Steve由衷地说。

Phil微笑。“谢谢你，队长。”

“感人啊，”Tony说，“伟大的重逢，如梦似幻。我猜你到这里来是为了某头存在感比什么都强的杀人象？”（the homicidal elephant in the room）

“象？”Thor问。

Tony把手放在脑袋两边扇动。“一种巨型动物。扇子一样耷拉的耳朵，灵巧的鼻子。有时候心血来潮会踏平一个小镇之类。有没有给你看过小飞象丹波？”

“应该没有。”

“JARVIS，记上一笔，以后给金毛大个子看小飞象。”

“是，sir。”

Steve对Tony仅存的耐心都飞速流光。“Coulson探员。”他说。

“局长。”Phil纠正道。

Steve眨眼。“什么？”

Phil把文件夹放在桌上。Steve的视线随之而去，瞬间变得冰冷，封面上有“冬日战士”这个标题。

“我是SHIELD新任局长。”Phil说。

“SHIELD还在？”Bruce问。

Phil点头。“是的，只剩一小部分，但还在。我们最终滤除了全部HYDRA卧底，正重新开始发展。”

“祝你们顺利。”Steve说，视线还落在文件夹上。他也曾是SHIELD一员，技术上说来他现在还算是。他挺喜欢Phil，但不知道自己是否要效忠这个人。这份文件看得人信心动摇。“你到这儿来有何贵干，Phil？”他问。大家都不是笨蛋，对答案也心知肚明，但为着Steve声音中的痛苦，没有人制止他发问。

Phil踌躇了一下，指尖按在文件封面。“我是为冬兵而来，队长。”

Steve嘴巴发干。“他的名字是Bucky。Bucky Barnes。咆哮突击队的最后一名队员。战争英雄。”

“一只脑子被电过的怪兽。”Tony小声嘀咕，立刻被Bruce肘击腹部，痛得弯腰趴下来咳嗽。

Steve没理他。“我不会让你带走Bucky。”他警告道。

Phil以他面对任何事物时那份毫不动摇的冷静直视Steve的双眼。“你无法控制他，队长。我也不希望这是真的，但事实就是如此。”

“你又在老调重弹。我可以。Bucky听我的话。”

“除非你每分每秒陪在他身边。”Tony咳嗽着，小心翼翼地瞅着Bruce。

Steve回头。“如果非要那样我也可以做到！”

Thor在随后的寂静中歪过头，说：“Son of Coul，Son of Barnes有一颗孩童般的心。他对我们没有感情但绝对忠贞于队长。是什么让你认为他会有所变化？”

Phil打开文件。Steve看见里面都是报告，照片，比Natasha当时给他的还要多。有一张图片是相同的：Bucky被冻在冰柜里，泛青的，没有生气的脸。这个场景让Steve想吐。

Phil翻到另一页，黑白的脑部扫描图。周围写满的注解都是俄语，不过反正就算英语Steve大概也看不明白吧。他对战术和历史一类的东西记得比较牢，对医学就不太懂。然而再缺少医学知识的人也能想到这是谁的大脑。

“自从DC那次战斗后，SHIELD就将冬兵作为重点对象。我们无法将那样强悍的杀手置之不顾，不管他原本是什么人……。”他仰起头，看着Steve，“只要他和你在一起，安然无事，我们就不会干涉。直到今天。这场悲剧。”

“今天早上是他一时失常，”Steve说。他的心开始狂跳。Natasha受伤了，Sam受伤了，Pepper和好多路人差点丧命。“Bucky不会再那样，我发誓。”

Phil点头。“我相信你，但，”他点了点扫描图，“这是Barnes中士的医疗报告。详细记载了他遭受的一切。HYDRA没有上传到网络空间，但我有个非常优秀的黑客手下，在大约六个月前发现了这些东西。”

“六个月？”Clint说，“现在才给我们看？”

“我希望永远不要给你们看。眼下我最不想做的事，就是冒险颠覆一个看似稳定的局面。”

何况他很尊重美国队长，Steve心想。Coulson不愿惹恼自己。Steve真切地希望他接下来的话也能做到这一点。

“然而稳定性已经丧失了。”Phil说。Tony大刺刺地冷哼，不过还是没人理会。“Barnes中士的大脑这一区域，有一处外来伤口。”他的手指示意扫描图某一块，“造成他有述情障碍，无法理解和应对感情波动，并使他的心智幼化为孩童，记忆和认知系统也有损伤。就我们所知，这并非洗脑的副作用，这是有人刻意造成的，其目的是使他的大脑永久性无法恢复。HYDRA想要这样的他。”

Steve真的要吐了。光是原来那些资料就让他气得发狂，再加上这个……

“他们为什么要这么做？”他轻轻地问。其他人看起来也难受得要命，连Tony都是。Bruce甚至闭上眼睛无声地祷告起来了。

Phil叹气。“一个经历过当时并且仍在世的……医生……供述，他们想把一个人变成……猎犬。完全服从主人。不会犹豫和后悔。”

Steve突然想离开会议室，想上楼去看看Bucky。想坐在睡着的Bucky身边保护他。Bucky还有感情。他可以和人交流，还会爱。Steve从没怀疑过这一点。Bucky会爱，不单单是被动地回应Steve的感情。

“那洗脑呢？”Thor问，“又是为什么？”

“控制。大脑一片空白时Barnes中士会严格按照命令行事，不管内容，绝不质疑。”

Steve看看Tony，看看Clint，想起他们在世博会上拍的视频，看起来很有趣其实根本不好笑。Clint避开他的视线，有些难堪。Tony则皱起眉。

“他早上那么失控就是因为太久没洗脑？”Tony问。

“简而言之，是的。”Phil确定地说。

Steve一拳砸向会议桌。“不许给Bucky洗脑！”谁敢流露出那个意思他一定会杀人。

Phil仍仰头看着他。“不，我们不会。没有人要对Barnes中士做那种事，永远不。但他很危险。你得承认，队长。他的心智是孩童，两岁的小孩，无知又不懂事，碰到不喜欢的只会出手攻击。偏偏他却有成人的力量。他是个超级战士。他可以杀了所有的复仇者，过了五分钟就又重新高高兴兴地以为什么都没发生。”

他边说，边坦率地看着Steve的眼睛。Steve想否认，脑海中却不断重播Bucky开心地粘着他要和他玩，同时Natasha和Sam被抬进救护车的情景。

“我可以控制他。”Steve仍坚持这么说，每一个字听起来都越发无力。他觉得自己仿佛溺水了，可沉没在北冰洋远没有这么痛苦。

Phil摇头。“HYDRA在四十年代后期做过实验，让他清醒着，不进行洗脑。记录表明他会象孩子似地，反复寻求赞扬。他对主人极其忠诚，甚至超越了无知胡闹的两岁心智，学会了说不。只不过，当Barnes中士想说不，他不像真正的孩子那样生气或者逃避。他在被制服前屠戮了基地三分之二的人，包括他服从了数年的主人。”

“操。”有人说了句，Steve听不出是谁的声音，或许正是他自己。

“他不会伤害我。”Steve低声说。

Phil长叹一声合上文件。“关键是他意识不到自己在伤害别人，队长。他攻击了别人却不明白自己惹出什么麻烦。防不胜防。连美国队长都无法预料，所有的复仇者都想象不到。我到这里来，是世界安全理事会，北约组织，你们所能想象的每一个人的命令。昨天，冬兵还是重点观察对象，今天他已经名列第一，需要立刻解决。我受命前来‘处理’他。不惜代价。”

慢慢地，Steve挺直了背，注视着Phil。他很清楚房间里还有别人在，很清楚自己手头没有盾牌，没有制服。Thor带着锤子立场不明。Clint和Tony还在愤怒，还想为爱人复仇。Bruce是个未知数，他会旁观可能发生的打斗，但Hulk，如果正看着这一切，依然会是Bucky的伙伴。

“你想怎么样？”Steve问，他的下一步行动将完全取决于Phil的回答。

Phil没有退缩，不知该说他勇敢还是如何。“我不会杀死美国队长的挚友。这个世界欠了你太多，也欠了他。”Phil顿了顿，“我们还有希望……干细胞研究，纳米技术……十年，也许二十年后，理论上医疗技术将会充分发展，足够治愈Barnes中士的创伤。然后他就安全了，甚至可以过上正常的生活。”

Steve的呼吸几乎停窒。治愈？他这一生都会爱着Bucky，永远爱着他，不论他受了什么伤，不论他变成什么样子。那是不会改变的。但是，让Bucky有机会过正常的生活？让他重新自由？

并且，他脑内有一小块地方窃窃私语，让Bucky真正成为自己的爱人？

Clint举手。“嘿，我又要质疑啦。你说也许过上二十年，那么当中这段时间拿他怎么办？”

Phil整理好文件。“冰冻。”

Steve猛地起立。“不！”

“队长，我接到五十八条来自不同人的命令，要立即处死他——”

“我说了不！”Steve咆哮，“你不能把他再冰起来！”

“低温冷冻技术已经十分先进，他不会受伤。”

Steve摇头，愤怒得快要失去理智。“先进，这么多年用他作为实验品的先进！我不会答应！”

“他很危险。”Phil还在努力。

“我不在乎！”这一瞬间，Steve已经什么都不在乎了，他眼前只有Bucky被冰起来的那张照片。

“队长，”Phil流露出几近痛苦的神色，“我很抱歉，但那已经执行了。Barnes中士已经被带走。”


	8. Chapter 8

Steve在走廊上飞奔，转弯时用力过猛甚至在拐角的墙上撞出一个人形凹陷。他的速度丝毫不减地冲破逃生门，表情专注而执着但内心却满是恐惧绝望，以及无比强烈阻隔了其他一切感情蔓延的某种执念。

他嫌电梯太慢直接从楼梯跑上自己的客房，Bucky被他留在房间里了，Bucky不设防地在那儿睡觉，以为自己很安全，相信着Steve而从来都不会有任何的怀疑，从不会有哪怕一瞬间的动摇——

他把只剩一圈边边的破门撞开，冲向卧室。会没事的。复仇者大厦是全美国最牢固的建筑。没有人能突破。Bucky一定还在那里。Steve决定要把Phil揍到生活不能自理，让他再敢开这种恶劣非常的玩笑。还开两次。

卧室空荡荡。棉被堆在床脚，输液架倒在窗户下面。Steve的嘴巴发干，浑身冰冷，然而思绪立刻从绝望恐惧掉头，进入最高级别的策略拟定中。

他掏出手机。Tony在他手机里装过一个应用程序。那家伙每碰上高科技方面就要嘲笑Steve是个老年人，其实Steve完全能理解现代科技，完全会使用。应用程序直接与Bucky金属臂里新装的追踪器相连。

Bucky还在大楼，在地下的装载区。一边让程序辨识距离，模拟最佳路线，Steve一边去寻找他放在卧室里的枪。但带走Bucky的人收缴了他盾牌以外所有的武器。于是Steve拎起盾牌跑出卧室，一到门外就停下脚步。

Clint和Tony跟他上来了。两人站在起居室中间。Steve扫了他们一眼，Clint立刻举起双手。

“不是来拦你的。”Clint说。

Steve点头，看向Tony。“你放他们进来，对不对？”他问，“让那些人进来把Bucky带走。”

Tony表情痛苦。“那是Coulson，不是HYDRA也不是什么邪恶组织，”他争辩道，“我们可以相信Phil的。他保证了Bucky不会受伤。你说我该怎么做？Bucky可能会危害到其他人，他本身就陷入危险中。你现在没法理性地思考不是吗。”

Steve朝他丢出盾牌再顺手接住。Tony往后摔，落到沙发背后去了。Clint抖了抖。

“他得去看牙医了。”

“反正他出得起这个钱。”Steve压抑着，“Bruce和Thor呢？”

“Bruce有点变绿的趋势，”Clint回答，“Thor忙着把他弄进笼子。”

Steve点头，再度迈步走向房门。“Cap！”他闻声回头，看着摘下墨镜直视自己双眼的Clint。“我会按Tasha的意思行动。”Clint说，“不管怎么样，我认为她是站在你这边。”

“我也这么希望。”Steve说着，低头看看Tony。“帮他一下。”说完他就走了。

他还是走的楼梯，不确定JARVIS会不会故意让电梯停运。他可不指望Tony的人工智能会做出与主人不一致的行为。Tony，Tony为了保护自己爱的人，做了件傻事。但Steve何尝不一样。

整整九十三层高楼，Steve连跑带跳地翻越栏杆，重复一遍又一遍地在仿佛无止尽的楼梯向下前行。他得快一点，对方已经在出口了，意味着要上车。他要在Bucky被运出大厦前救下他。

最后十层他直接从楼梯井中间跳下去，踹开通往大厦仓储区的门。平时那儿都有保管和运输的工作人员，显然Phil的手下已经将这些人遣散了。

他们也预料到Steve会赶来，就算他的反应激烈程度有些超出想象之外。Steve看到一个非洲裔的美国人站在走廊尽头，姿势和样貌有些怪异的熟悉感。他一看见Steve就怪叫了声，掏出一把奇形怪状的枪，向他射出蓝色光束。

Steve在看见那把枪的瞬间就举起盾牌。光束击中盾牌表面，男人发着牢骚，枪口对准Steve的双腿。

“别这样好吗，伙计！”他大喊。

呵呵。不这样才怪。他们以为只有Bucky的近身格斗技术才可怕？Steve鱼跃而起闪过第二发光束，在空中翻滚一圈落地后依旧全速向前，同时掷出盾牌。对方飞快闪避没有象Tony那样直中正脸，但还是被砸得不轻，晕乎乎地爬不起来。Steve接住盾牌弯腰抄起那把诡异的枪，继续追赶。

长廊尽头的门背后应该是停车场的一部分，用于大型卡车装卸货物。天花板很高，因为大多数灯都灭着，水泥柱投下了大片阴影。Bucky的信号在前面一辆车上，那车停得有些靠边，车头朝向通往大街的上斜坡。

Steve做好了心理准备会有另一名警卫等着他，但经过第三根水泥柱时还是猝不及防地被一个高个子女人用长而细的棍棒横扫咽喉。Steve腿一软，仰面摔倒在地上，剧烈喘息得好像哮喘又发作着。女人手持同样怪异的枪对准了他，Steve扫向她的腿，但对方迅捷地跳开了。

“不要动，队长，”她说，“我们不是敌人。”

Steve也举起手里的枪。“你用枪指着我，就是要和我为敌的意思。”

“这枪打不死人的，”她说，“我很乐意先解决你，回头再道歉。”

“我也有枪。”Steve提醒道。

“那我们互相开枪，”对方耸肩，“我无所谓。你是因为Coulson说了什么才过来的吧。”

Steve慢慢地站起来，两人都用枪指着对方。“是的。”

“我就叫他别告诉你，但他非要以全部诚意来对待。”

Steve冷笑。“要是他想表达全部的诚意，就该问问我是不是答应这件事。”

“你不会答应，然而你看管Barnes的权力同样是世界安全理事会给予的。”

“是吗，那么政局动荡也是因为Bucky是我的好朋友了？”

对方极其不屑地哼了一声。“那你一定认为被他杀掉，再等他恢复正常，亲自意识到这件事，才是应该的？真有爱。”

“May探员，放下枪。”

Phil Coulson一瘸一拐地出现在走廊尽头，一团血迹斑斑的破布捂着鼻子，刚才那个探员也苦着脸在旁边。May瞟了他们一眼，放下枪，也不理会Steve仍严阵以待。

“就说你告诉他这件事太蠢了。”她对Phil说。

“记下了，多谢。”

慢慢地，Steve也放下枪，看着那两人走近，Coulson看上去又累又痛，倒仍然彬彬有礼。

“这两位是Melinda May探员和Antoine Triplett。”

“嗨，”Triplett说，“叫我Trip就好，唔，能挨你一盾我很荣幸，队长。”

感觉有点超现实了。Steve揉着喉咙，血清已经几乎让伤口全部愈合。“你看起来很眼熟。”

Trip咧开嘴。“是咯，你认识我祖父，Gabe Jones。”

Steve眨眼，这个名字突然令他心潮澎湃。他将不合时宜的情感压下去，踩熄，掉头盯着Phil。“让Bucky回来。现在。”

Phil叹息。“队长，我很抱歉。我以为这样会让你接受起来更容易的。我所说的都是事实。如果不立刻处理Barnes中士，他也绝活不到年底。太多位高权重的人害怕他了。”

Steve吞咽着，想把痛苦都咽下去。“我可以带他逃走。”

“你逃不了多远，”May说，“把他冻起来是你面临的选择中最好的一项。”

Phil走向卡车。“跟我来。”

Steve与他并肩而行，两名探员跟在后面。Steve感到自己犹如被暗涌的回流卷住了，不断反复，来回撞击着某块看不见的礁石。Coulson警告他的话，还有所谓的各国首领，和那些人的想法……

……Steve心底理智的一部分在说，别人的想法情有可原。冬兵在光天化日下与复仇者们对战并击倒了数人这个事实无法忽略。Steve唯一能想到的积极的一面，就是时间会让这件事淡去。

Phil将他们带进卡车，内部光线充足，设备先进，还有两个女人和一个男人。三个人诧异地看着Phil。

“你怎么了？”个子比较小的那个女人双手捧脸惊呼道，匆忙地迎上来。

“美国队长对我有点意见……”他回答。

Steve不管其他人，快步走到车厢深处的三个棺木形状冰舱前。Bucky在中间的那个……侧躺着，身体蜷缩，看得出手就在下巴那里。他的表情好像看不出痛苦，好像在这冰冷的梦境里没有什么可怕的事发生。

“天啊……Buck。”Steve哽咽道，他意识到了自己在哽咽，在哭泣，手指攀上舱门很小的玻璃窗，好像这样就能把Bucky拽出来似地。可他知道光是打开这个冷冻仓也无济于事。

卡车里的三个人之一，那个瘦瘦的卷毛年轻男子，朝他走近了一点。“呃，过程进行得十分完美，”他的口音有点儿古典，“他始终是睡眠状态，完全没有不适感。”

冷冻仓里的Bucky看上去好年轻，仿佛还在不谙世事的年代，除了担忧Steve的身体以外都没有别的心事。那时，Bucky只要他好起来，只要他健康，什么都愿意做。

“你相信他将来会好吗？”他问，始终凝视Bucky。

“啊啊，是啊！”之前跑向Phil的女人跳起来，“技术不断进步，发展得太快了！”她开始说一堆纳米啊干细胞啊融合理论之类的东西。

“Jemma。”剩下那个女人说，“你还是闭嘴吧。”

Steve在玻璃外沿描绘Bucky的轮廓。Bucky很快乐，Steve知道，现在的Bucky是快乐的，被爱着的，但同时又可能是被永无止尽地囚禁在里面了。

May也来到冷冻仓前。以Steve目前的心理状态，这样很冒险，不过她和Natasha差不多，面不改色。“你已经无法再为他选择什么了。”她说。

Steve闭上眼睛。他明白，什么才是对Bucky最好的。

他就那样低垂着脑袋，轻轻地呼出一口气，才抬头。“你们有安全的放置地点？”

“是，”Phil回答，“最保密的。绝对没有被HYDRA得知过。他在那儿会很安全。”

“我们。”Steve纠正。

“抱歉？”

Steve转身。“我说，是我们。他要被冷冻二十年，那么我也一样。”

“但是……可是……你是美国队长啊！”Trip结结巴巴地说。其他人，除了扑克脸的May，都表情惊恐。Phil惨白着脸，象窒息了一样。

“你觉得我还在乎吗？”Steve咬牙，“我的人生里有八十年在战斗。红骷髅，HYDRA，Loki，Chitauri。我给得够多了，现在我要挽回一些东西，为了我自己，为了Bucky。我不能让他再醒于一个陌生的世界，被陌生人包围。这一次我不答应了。你们无视他的自主权，没关系，我会一直记得这笔帐，但你们别忘了还要尊重我。”他用手指指着其他人。“我不在乎世界要毁灭还是怎样。我已经救过它两次了。下回你们再想唤醒我之前，最好先唤醒他。”

Steve丢下盾牌，那块金属落在地上，发出清脆的响声；他回身，额头贴在玻璃上。

“我来陪你了，Bucky。”他呢喃道，“陪你到最后，正如我的诺言。”


	9. Chapter 9

卡车里空间有限，但让SHIELD探员们退出后，复仇者们还是都坐了进去。

“这都怪我。”Sam低低地说，他的右胳膊吊在胸前以便保护缠着绷带的手，碰到右侧冷冻舱的左手手指则微微颤抖。

隔着玻璃，Steve看起来象塑料假人，表情平静而纯粹，深色的睫毛落在苍白的脸颊皮肤上。如果不是低温和全然的静止，Sam差点以为他是睡着了。

“我一早就不该让他们分开。”他哽咽道，“但我以为那是对的，以为他们的感情变质了就应当将病人和看护人分隔开来。为了保护病人的安全不得不那样做，不顾他们的解释先隔离了再说，避免有人受到伤害。”他捂住嘴。“上帝啊！”

“我也有错。”Natasha说。她脸色有点苍白，显然还不该下床的，不过没人敢跟她争。甚至没人提起一个字。还有不到一小时Steve和Bucky就要被送往连复仇者成员都不知晓的地方去了，再见面时说不定大家都老得可以。如果能再见面的话。

“大家都有错，”Thor说，“讲起来的话，我也应当自责，没有让仙宫的人为Son of Barnes治疗。”

“为什么你不那么做？”Clint问。他搂着Natasha，后者实在太虚弱了不得不接受Clint的扶持。

Thor悲伤地笑了笑。“因为他们做不到。仙宫的治疗师只擅长治愈战斗中遭受的外伤，或者隐匿的疾病。对于他那样受损的大脑，没有办法。”他粗大的手指碰到了Bucky脸庞上方的玻璃，“承认了这么久的痛苦……这本就是不应遭受的痛苦。”

“那你还自责什么？”Sam问，“根本不是你的错啊。”

“我是重复了你的话而已，不是吗，Son of Wil？一样的意思。”

Tony慢吞吞地走上前。他显得内敛，而非往常夸张傲慢的模样。有一部分原因是Steve的盾牌把他门牙打碎大半，不去看牙医就得用着好多镇痛药。他不肯去看牙医，非要先来这里，来回地打量着冷冻仓里的两个也许这辈子都没法活着再见的男人。他想问Steve在接受Coulson的部下将他麻醉、冰冻时，知不知道他可能见不到大家了，甚至可能再也醒不来。Tony比谁都要明白这种科学技术。他精通冷冻仓的工作原理，熟悉它们所需要的能源和维护。这东西比看上去要脆弱易损得多。再完善的条件下也可能出意外。说不定他们都活不到医学发展得足以治疗Bucky的年代，假设真的有这种可能的话。Tony深知Steve有多么强烈的愿望，让他牢牢抓住那一丝希冀，渴盼着友人能重新回到自己身边。Tony一定会亲自参与这项研究的。他发誓一定会。但即使有他的头脑和金钱，挽回Bucky的可能性还是微乎其微。那就代表Steve回来的可能也是微乎其微。

他象其他人一样，用手触摸Steve的冷冻仓，祈祷着。“对不起，Cap。”他嘟囔，讲话让他的嘴巴痛得要死，心也痛得要死，“虽然不太可能，我还是希望有机会要亲口跟你们讲一声，我们简直蠢毙了。”

“啊，我想他知道这点。”Bruce说。他脸色不好，为了保持冷静而微微颤抖。可他也想来道别。Hulk一样想来，不过大家都没法跟Hulk解释这究竟是怎么回事。“他肯定有机会等到这天的，我们还是别在这里说丧气话了。”

“队长是个有智慧的人。”Thor沉声说。其他人也点头。

接下来他们静默了一阵子，Phil给的一小时也过去了。Natasha站起来，缓慢地走到Steve的舱门前，嘴唇贴在玻璃上。

“Невозможно жить без солнца, и нельзя жить без любимого человека，”她悄声说着，再到Bucky的冷冻仓前印上同样的吻，“Послебуря хорошую погоду, после скорби приходит радость。”

最后她直起身，动作略微有些迟滞地走到门口，回头。“我们走吧，该让他们睡了。”

她带着其他人离去，最后一个下车的轻轻关上了灯。

 

 

寡姐对大盾说的话是失去了爱人就象失去了阳光一样无法生存

对冬冬说的是 雨过天晴 苦尽甘来

 

 

END


End file.
